


Next Time

by colette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Logan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Scott, mild d/s dynamics, scogan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colette/pseuds/colette
Summary: This is my X-Change gift for CrowSizna. They asked for a cute Scogan fic / art. This is my FIRST TIME writing smut and my first time writing Scogan, so apologies in advance if it's shit.Unbeta'd.Have a happy holidays!Notes: contains mild D/s elements.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: Brotherhood Of Evil Fandom Gift Exchange





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowSizna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/gifts).



Logan stood proudly in front of the door. He looked exhausted and smelled of airport and too much cigar.Magneto had sent him on a cleanup mission, and this time it had taken Logan five months in 16 different countries to finish. Scott winced internally, to be honest he was a bit offended that Magneto didn’t put him in Logan’s team. He preferred to be out there fighting rather than being stuck in HQ, sitting around a table, and _strategizing_. But enough, today was not the day for shop talk. Scott quickly regained his composure, and gave Logan his signature smirk as he coyly said, “Miss me much, Logan?”

“Shut up, Slim.” Logan closed the gap and roughly captured Scott’s lips with his mouth, pressing deep and certain. He tasted like coffee and mint and airport lounges and Scott suddenly couldn’t have enough. He decided to let Logan know just how much he needed the other man, tilting his mouth into the kiss, urging Logan to go deeper. It worked. Logan’s desire intensified in an instant, and with a low grunt he kissed Scott rather desperately now, pushing him back, and doing his best to devour his mouth with his tongue.

Scott lost his balance and staggered back against the wall. Logan stumbled forward, eager to keep their mouths pressed together — his hands fisting into Scott’s shirt, trying to keep them both in place. Scott broke the kiss, giddy with joy as he gasped for much needed air.

Logan, however, ignored Scott’s amusement completely as he determined to have his way. He peppered one side of Scott’s face with rough kisses, going south to his jaw where he nipped at it playfully. Scott was happy to let Logan indulge a little, feeling rather overwhelmed himself to respond except to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. And Logan took his time, dragging his lips over Scott’s chin, over his lips, to kiss the side of his nose, his cheekbone, his eyebrows, the underside of his visor.

Scott thought then that Logan had had enough. He turned his head to take Logan’s mouth in his again, unable to hold himself back anymore. They kissed violently this time. Scott pulling Logan’s bottom lip with his teeth and Logan retaliated by shoving his tongue in hungrily, and sucking Scott’s like his life depended on it. Scott was jolted from the sensation, and forced to break their kiss again in order to breathe. Logan huffed in frustration, nuzzling Scott’ chest with the top of his head before settling it underneath his chin.

Logan’s shallow breaths were practically blowing heat to his neck, but Scott felt the opposite as shivers traveled up his arms and shoulders.Once he was sure that they both won’t come from the mere act of kissing, Scott tugged at Logan’s ear playfully, “I think we should take this slow. Savour the moment, you know.”

Logan lifted his head and scoffed, “Fuck, no. I’ve been waiting for this for five whole months. I’m no saint.”

“Aren’t you old enough to learn that patient is a virtue?” Scott pretended to look disappointed and Logan surged, sinking his teeth into the spot below Scott’s ear, sucking on the skin there to make a point.

“Lo…gan”. Scott’ gasped in pleasure and framed Logan’s face with his hands to bring their lips together again. They kissed deeper this time, less frantic, but more passionate — suffused with unsaid emotions for one another. Logan opened his mouth for Scott, and he shoved his tongue in to explore. He loved the way Logan tasted and made no secret of it, letting the other man know by forming a smile as they kissed. Logan smirked back and bit Scott hard on his lower lip, pulling and sucking on it until Scott stopped thinking about anything else but surrendering to heat and desire.

“Still want to take this slow, Summers?” Logan nudged Scott’s hardness with his knee and Scott, not one used to lose a battle, responded by pulling Logan’s hair back.

“I think we need to go into my bedroom now.” Scott said huskily, hands more than a little shaky as he pushed Logan away.

“Mmm, aren’t you’re a genius.” Logan muttered in an attempt to be sarcastic, though his heavy breathing and blissfully closed-eyes told another story. “Let’s go to your room before I let you take me in the hallway.”

“Don’t be a smart ass, now.” Scott shoved Logan hard into the wall in pretend annoyance, but then took his hand and led them to his bedroom. Once inside, Logan tackled Scott into the bed and pushed him back against the mattress. He rested his elbows beside Scott’s face and they kissed languidly for a while.

Scott wrapped his arms around Logan’s broad shoulders, feeling the warmth of skin seeping through the fabric. He ran his hands all over Logan’s back, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed flat against each other, lazily exchanging kisses. “Mmm..this is nice, isn’t it?” Scott murmured between kisses, but Logan was never the patient one. He nudged Scott’ leg aside to make room for his knee and pressed it against Scott’ crotch purposefully.

Scott swallowed and responded by sucking Logan’s tongue deeply, conveying his want so strongly that Logan had to break their kiss and arranged his breathing. Looking down, Scott couldn’t help but wonder how positively debauched Logan looked _already_. His lips were swollen and red, his hair disheveled, and his shirt all wrinkled with creases from Scott’s grip. He decided it’s now offensive to be clothed. “Take off your shirt.” The request came out sounding like an order and Logan’s breath hitched a little.

“Yes, Mr. Summers.”, Logan replied jokingly, and Scott pinched his thigh through his jeans.

“Slowly, take your shirt off slowly.” He made sure Logan know it wasn’t a request this time.

Logan smirked but he obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt deliberately slow, making a private show just for Scott. When all the buttons were finally opened, Logan raised an eyebrow in question, and Scott nodded, giving him permission to take it off completely. He let his hands fall to Logan’s hips as he caressed the skin, moving slowly from the sides upwards where he brushed over the ribcage, before laying one hand flat over Logan’s heart. All the while Logan stayed perfectly still for Scott, letting him caress his skin in his own time.

“You’re breathtaking”, Scott said to Logan with a playful smile and the other man smirked back.

“I guess I was right that first time we met. You did like what you saw.”

Scott pinched Logan’s nipples hard at that and Logan stuttered, bucking his hips forward in surprise. “I told you, don’t be a smart ass.”

They both were breathing quite heavily by now, and combined with not having seen each other for almost six months, Scott had trouble reigning in his lust. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to press his mouth over Logan’s heart, “I’m glad you decided to come back”, and turned his head sideways to hear its steady rhythm.

Logan wrapped his arms around Scott and inhaled deeply from the top of his head, “You made me want to go back.”

Despite the urgency, Scott knew that neither of them really want to rush things tonight. He turned his head and placed another kiss over Logan’s heart as he slowly pulled his mind away. “I need to pull back a little if we want to make it till the end.”

Logan nodded and wound his arms tighter over his shoulders.“It’s your call, Slim. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Scott scrunched up his nose and leaned back from their embrace, taking Logan’s face in his hands, “If I don’t want to do anything, you’ll know. Now kiss me.” Logan surged forward to kiss him, and Scott was taken aback by the intensity. The shorter man bit Scott hard on his lower lip, and broke the kiss to mouth his way to the juncture between his lover’s neck and shoulder. Scott felt desperate for more friction, more skin against skin, and he pulled Logan down, pressing their bodies together. “Come here.” Scott whispered huskily to Logan’s ears as he kissed his face again, “Undress me.”

Logan nodded a wordless “Ok”, and now, the bastard, took his claws out and started to slice each button of Scott’s shirt carefully. His mouth followed every inch of skin exposed as each button fell away, kissing his way down and sucking on skin, making Scott squirmed in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck. Logan.” His fingers flew to Logan’s hair, tugging on it intently. Logan took the hint and nosed Scott’s groin through his pants before placing an open mouthed kiss there. Scott felt his body burned up with want and huffed in frustration. “Hey, stop teasing.”

Logan laughed and mumbled against Scott crotch in amusement, “Hmmm… impatient are you, Slim? I thought you wanted to take this slow? Savour the moment, you said?”

Scott tugged on Logan’s hair harder and the other man hissed, but instead of backing away, he burrowed himself further and mouthed Scott’s crotch with his teeth in retaliation. Scott released his death grip on Logan’s hair, feeling like he would explode when neither of them was even fully naked yet. Logan continued to relentlessly mouth Scott through his pants for some time, licking and nipping through the thick fabric. It was nowhere near enough and Scott made a frustrated whine.

The older man sat up and looked down at Scott with the biggest grin on his face. “Look who’s speechless now, huh?” Scott wanted to retort back with something smart but felt himself unable to form a coherent sentence. He ended up making a whiny noise and Logan laughed heartily.

“Shall I?” Logan’s fingers hovered above Scott’s zipper and he nodded, still not trusting himself to speak. Logan hooked the eye of the zipper with the sharp edge of his claw and pulled the zipper down slowly.

“Show off.” Scott meant to tease but his voice came out shaky and breathless and Logan looked up with an amused face. “You like that, don’t you?”

Scott only rolled his eyes. “Get on with it, will you?”

But Scott didn’t want to be the only one feeling impressed, so he decided to tell Logan a promise of what’s to come. He bit his lower lip, before running his tongue over it suggestively, and said, “ You’re going to ride me so hard that you’ll be covered in sweat in no time, and you will beg for more because you want it. And don’t worry, Logan. I’ll give you that and more.” 

“Fuck, Scott. That’s not fair.” Logan groaned as he backed away and yanked Scott’s pants in two swift motions off his legs. He lunged back up to strip Scott off his shirt and kissed him hungrily, touching his bare chest as much as he could, running his hands all over his body with urgency. Scott kissed Logan back fiercely in kind, pulling Logan’s lips down to him with sharp teeth. When they broke apart to breathe, Scott looked down on their flushed bodies and protested, “Hey, pants off.”

Logan placed a quick kiss to Scott’ forehead and hopped down the mattress to the side of the bed. He moved within Scott’s reach and presented his crotch with a dramatic flourish. “Would you do the honor?”

Scott laughed but he would be lying if the sight of Logan shirtless and hard was not responsible for the shiver traveling up his back. He slid closer to the edge of the bed and surprised himself when he said rather boldly, “Now, what’s the magic word, Wolverine?”

Logan’s eyes turned dark, and the words came out low and throaty. “I said, would you do the honor, _please_?”

Scott let out a shaky breath but his hands were steady as they unbuckled Logan’s belt, unclasped his button and pulled the zipper down. Logan was breathing a little harder than before now, his eyes wanting. Scott placed his hands on Logan’s waist and pulled him closer until his knees hitthe edge of the bed. He gently lowered Logan’s jeans, dragging open mouthed kisses down from his belly to where his hardness is.

Both of Logan’s hands have found their way to Scott’s scalp, tugging on his hair purposefully, encouraging Scott to stop teasing with his ministrations. “Slim, please.” Scott ignored Logan’s plea and mouthed him through his thin underwear, grazing his teeth lightly over the curved shape of his cock. Logan hissed out in pleasure, “Summers.”

Scott looked up and smirked. He pulled Logan’s brief’s down and put his hand around Logan’s length immediately, squeezing at the base and giving him a long firm stroke. Logan groaned and bucked up into his hand instinctively. Scott gave it a few more strokes, watching Logan’s skin tightened with each movement, and feeling the tremor that was spreading all over his body. “Stay still, Logan. Don’t want to accidentally bite you now,” Scott chastised Logan with a severe look as he leaned forward and ran his tongue up its length for a taste.

Logan grunted in pleasure / annoyance, “Scott, goddammit.” He tightened his grip on Scott’ hair as he grunted and pushed his hips forward to Scott’ mouth.

“You taste so good.” Scott sent Logan a filthy look before he finally dived in, and took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head down, starting at the head with a kiss and running his tongue over the ridge and then back up again, where he hollowed his mouth and sucked deeply. He did it a few times and when he fondled his balls with his mouth, Logan made an obscene moan. Scott looked up to find Logan staring down at him, eyes dark and hazy with lust and awe, and felt a little pride of having made Logan felt that way.

He continued to bob his head up and down in steady motions, eager to bring Logan close, but not too close. Logan was tossing his head back now, arching up his crotch to him, fighting to keep still, his grip on Scott’s hair tightened. His breathing had gotten shallow, and when Scott made an obscenely deep suck, Logan dig his nails down to Scott’ scalp, gasping. “Scott. Jesus.”

Scott’s eyes watered from a mixture of pain and pleasure and he stopped, smiling with satisfaction as he rested his cheek against Logan’s thigh. They both were breathing hard now. Scott was surprised how close Logan was just from a short little blowjob.

Logan pushed Scott away from his thigh as he leaned down, and kissed Scott as hard as he could on the mouth, tasting himself.Without breaking the kiss, he pushed Scott back into the mattress, where he was back to straddling him again. “You’re unbelievable, but it’s my turn now.” He leaned his head down to Scott’s chest and proceeded to lick one nipple before working it between his teeth and sucking it soundly.

Scott saw white and keened. His hands flew into Logan’s head in one frantic motion, gripping his hair tightly. “Logan, uhhh. Uhhh.”

Logan continued his assault, licking, biting and sucking Scott’s nipple with such fervors, “I love how you’re so sensitive up here.” He pulled the red little nub with his teeth, and Scott felt his entire body shook like it was being doused with fire and ice at the same time.

“Logan, stop. Come here.” Scott’s hands grabbed Logan by the shoulders and they kissed with a renewed sense of urgency and desperation. Logan was clearly not unaffected by Scott’s reactions as he suddenly let go and bit the corner of Scott shoulder painfully before whispering in Scott’ ear, his voice low and trembling a little, “I’m going to suck you hard and then you’re going to open me up and fuck me. Agreed, Slim?”

Scott’ breath skittered and he nodded in agreement. They shared one last short desperate kiss, and then Logan went down and took Scott’s half-hard cock into his mouth. Logan took no time and sucked it hard and deeply, causing Scott to writhe his back onto the mattress, his arms clutching the sheets wildly. Scott hasn’t been this hard for a long time and he couldn’t help but show his appreciation by tugging Logan’s hair harder and pushing him down into his cock deeper. Logan let Scott fucked his mouth for a while before Scott’s hands yanked his head back, almost ripping his hair out, and stopped. Their heavy breathing filled the otherwise silent room. Logan smiled knowingly and leaned his head down to give one last lick from root to tip and pressed a clumsy kiss on his head, before crawling back up.

Scott kissed Logan on the lips softly, and was surprised at how hoarse _his_ voice sounded. “If you would get the lube, please? Bottom drawer, there.”

Logan snorted at the politeness, and shook his head as he thought how Scott, leader of the X-Men, looked so blissfully fucked out and debauched. “You know, Slim. It’s a pity we don’t get to do this often. Next time we shouldn’t wait too long. I could have gone back earlier for a few days.”

Scott laughed, “We haven’t even really started yet you already think of next time?” 

Logan regarded Scott seriously, “I’m not much of a planner, but this one’s special case.”

“Special case, huh.” Scott decided that this was as open as Logan could ever be and played along. “Well, why don’t I show you what I have planned for you tonight before we plan for next time?”

Logan smirked, “Alright. What do you have in mind?”

“Come closer.” Scott whispered softly, but Logan recognized a command when he heard one. This, was undoubtedly a command. He moved forward, invading Scott’ space even more. Logan locked his eyes against the visor that hides Scott’s, convinced that the other man must be looking back at him with equal desire.

Scott smiled and brought his hand up, pressing three fingers to Logan’s lips. “Open your mouth.” Logan opened his mouth obligingly but did nothing further. Scott inserted three fingers into Logan’s open mouth, his breath caught as it grazed Logan’s teeth. “Now, suck.” He commanded Logan breathlessly.

Logan closed his eyes and began to suck Scott’ fingers in earnest. “No, open your eyes. Look at me.” Logan sucked deeply once more before he opened his eyes, his grey eyes were lidded heavily, smoky with arousal. Scott started to fuck Logan’s mouth slowly with his fingers, sending the other man’s stream of encouragement. “You’re being so good for me. You can’t wait to have my fingers in you, can you? You’re being such a good boy for me, Logan.”

Scott felt Logan’s cock painfully hard on his stomach and decided that it’s time to take it up a notch. He wrapped Logan’s hardness with his other hand and pulled. Once. Logan jolted in surprise, thrusting himself into Scott’ hand instinctively. Twice. “Scott, I can’t wait anymore.” The third time, Scott ran his thumb over the slit and Logan forgot how to suck and choked on Scott’ fingers, coughing as he admonished Scott in a stream of messy curse words. “If you keep doing this I’m going to come in your hand next.”

Scott acquiesced and withdrew his fingers from Logan’s mouth and replaced it with his mouth. He would never get tired of kissing Logan and he let Logan know of this little fact.

Logan rolled his eyes at the sentiment even though his face went a little red as he said, “Kiss me as much as you want later, Summers. But now I need to have you in me.”

Scott kissed him one more time just because he could. “Turn around and lift your ass up for me.”

Logan breathed out a relief and gave Scott an obscene kiss as a thank you. He lifted himself to turn around and present his ass up for Scott. Scott murmured his approval and sat up straighter with his back leaning against the headboard. He parted Logan’s ass and drip his hole with lube. The cold liquid trickled down his thigh, and Scott chased them with the soft licks of his tongue. Logan whimpered and wiggled his ass, impatient and slightly annoyed at Scott’ taking his time when he practically gave himself up for Scott easily.

“Patient, or I’ll finish you off with my hand instead.” Logan stilled, and Scott laughed as Logan considered if it wasn’t too bad to end this right now and get the release that he so badly needed with a quick hand job. “Good things happen to those who wait, you know.” Scott then made a point of it by giving Logan’s perineum an obscene lick.

“Fuck,” Logan was taken by surprised, hands fisting into the sheet as he tried to keep still. Scott ran the flat of his tongue over the sensitive skin down to the sac and back up again a few times and the other man keened, bringing his ass up for more friction. “Summers. I’m warning you.”

Scott bit the side of Logan’s ass and tutted, “No. I’m warning you. Be good for me.”Logan gritted in protest but said nothing else. Scott opened the cheeks wider then and began to eat Logan out with purpose, fucking into the heat with his tongue. Logan muffled the sound he was making by sinking his face further into the mattress, but it was music to Scott’ ears. “Oh, listen to you moan.”

Logan retorted back at Scott desperately, “Well, it’s your doing, Slim. Now, please..”

Scott lost the willpower to wait, listening to Logan beg like that, and gave one last lick before he coated his fingers with lube and pressed his middle finger into the tight hole. Logan made the most obscene noise at this, and pushed himself back into Scott, huskily breathing out a train of _moremorepleasemore_. Scott took a deep breath and bit one of Logan’s cheeks before sliding his finger in and out, curling and opening it wider. It didn’t take long for Logan to relax and Scott added another finger in. Logan was tight but he was being really good, relaxing his muscles and taking Scott in. “You’re doing really well, Logan. You’re perfect.” Scott showered Logan with praises and added one last finger in. Logan slumped forward in surrender, writhing wildly into the mattress.

Scott nudged Logan’s waist to go higher and he began to finger fuck him with a steady rhythm. Slowly at first, just opening him up, and sliding his fingers into the heat. When he felt that Logan was ready, Scott spread his fingers and curled. Logan groaned out a filthy moan followed by a stream of curse words -- syllables spilling out of his mouth in low, hoarse voice that sent a shiver to Scott’ back. Releasing a long breath, Logan pressed back against Scott’ fingers and began fucking himself into it frantically, eager for more. Scott took the hint and sped up, thrusting deeper and curling his fingers into Logan, stretching him out more. When he hit Logan’s prostate, the man let out a deep, filthy grunt that sent a lightning of desire into Scott’ mind, almost making him lose control. Logan turned his head back and groaned, “Scott. I need you in me now.”

Scott pulled out his fingers with a loud plop and nudged Logan to face him. “Come here, you.” Logan swung his leg and turned around to face Scott. There’s a light sheen of sweat covering his face, and as Logan leaned down to capture his mouth, Scott could feel Logan skin was damp all over under his hands.

When they broke their kiss, Logan bent down andtook Scott’ hardness in his mouth once again, and Scott instinctively closed his eyes in bliss. He gave Scott a few quick suck before getting the condom and putting it on Scott in one smooth roll. He grabbed the lube from beside the pillow and slather it all over Scott’ length, impatient and desperate.

“Slim. Now.” Logan sighed out his name in plea, as he dropped his head to Scott shoulder, teeth grazing his the juncture of his neck dangerously. His hands shot up, gripping the rails on Scott’ headboard in anticipation.

Scott gave in and lined himself up into Logan, his head nuzzling into the entrance hotly. With his hands Scott pulled Logan hips down in one swift motion and Logan took it in, clutching his hardness hot and tight. They both made a sound of relief at the feeling of _finally, finally_. Logan unlatched his face from Scott’ shoulder and press his forehead to Scott, their noses smashed against each other. He brushed his lips over Scott’ to the point where they were almost kissing but not quite yet. They stayed there for a few moments, just nuzzling each other’s face in silence, breathing each other in. Scott felt how deep he was, how Logan’s body felt so tight around him and strung out like a bow. “You’re so perfect.” Scott moved to press a kiss on Logan’s chin, then to his shoulder. “Perfect.”

Logan couldn’t take the stillness anymore and grunted with a shaky breath “Scott...”. 

Scott wrinkled his forehead in confusion before realizing that Logan was waiting for for him to allow the other man to move. A lump formed in his throat, and Scott tampered it back down. He gave Logan a small nod, and they kissed fiercely as Logan eased himself up and pushed back down deep. Logan moaned into his mouth and Scott swallowed it by sucking on his tongue.

They started to rock faster and a little harder each time, both longing for more contact, more skin. Scott broke the kiss and Logan threw his head back, allowing Scott to sink his teeth in his neck and leave his marks. Logan hissed in pain but didn’t try to fight, baring his neck even wider for Scott to savour — it will heal soon anyway. Scott continued to lick and suck at themark that he’d made, as he framed Logan’s waist with his hands to tilt him into a different angle and went deeper.

He seemed to have found Logan’s prostate from this angle and Logan responded by grabbing him by his hair and clutching at him tighter, giving himself in completely. Scott felt then how intertwined they were with each other, how he could almost feel bursts of pleasures coming out of both of them, enclosing them in a cocoon.

“Fuck. Wish I could stay with you forever.” Logan kissed Scott messily, and Scott, overwhelmed with the intensity fucked Logan harder.

“Yes, yes, Logan. Stay.” Logan made a sound so filthy that it caused Scott’ brain to short circuit, and then his plan to take this lovemaking a little longer went out the window. He began to speed up in stuttering movements, desperately fucking Logan harder and faster. Logan approved of this new direction and removed one of Scott hands from his hips to wrap it around his hard cock. Scott gave it a hard tug and Logan’s rhythm faltered, and for a moment they both struggled between who should take the lead, breathing hard into each other’s mouth. But Scott won as he managed to calm himself first and settle Logan back into motion. He tightened his grip and began to pump Logan in earnest as Logan himself started to seriously impaled himself on Scott’ cock. They both climbed into the white hot line of pleasure, both so close to falling over the edge. This won’t last long.

Scott brushed his thumb over Logan’s slit and the man came hard and abrupt, shooting hot liquid into his hands. Scott himself followed not long after, he pumped into Logan’s boneless body two more times and then stuttered into stillness, overwhelmed and powerless to stop himself from falling over into the heat that was burning his entire body. Logan bit him hard on the shoulder and Scott groaned, oversensitive from the sensations. He stayed still inside, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

A moment later Scott felt Logan’s damp hands framing his face, and opened his eyes. Logan kissed him softly then, a small smile playing on his lips. “Want to start planning for next time, now?”

Scott laughed and kissed him back as best as he could when his whole body was still feeling a little fragile from orgasm. He made a move to lift Logan up and pull his cock out but Logan grabbed his wrist, shaking his head. “Not yet, Slim. Want to feel you still.” Scott’s breath hitched at the request and he kissed his lover tenderly. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and pulled Logan’s face away from him only to embrace it carefully back into the space between his neck and shoulder. Logan wrapped his hands around Scott tightly then, his breathing steady.

Scott felt Logan’s stirred as the man started to come down from his high. “Logan, you alright?” Logan nodded and placed a kiss underneath his ear. “Never better, you?” He shifted himself up and pressed a kiss against Scott forehead.

“Actually, you’re crushing me. I know you love my cock, but jeeze, not this much.” Scott pinched Logan’s side playfully.

Logan gave in and lifted himself up slowly, hissing a little as Scott’s cock slipped out. He made a quick work of rolling the condom off the other man, and expertly tossed it into the bin by the bedside.

Scott smiled gratefully and Logan rolled to his side, his arms immediately curled over Scott’s waist protectively.“Now, what do we say we plan for next time?”


End file.
